The Fantasy of Angels
by LunaAurora
Summary: In the dark history of the Hunters Association there is a department with a goal to create the ultimate vampire hunter. Kaien Cross wasn't able to protect Zero when his parents were killed. Zero was the perfect test subject to create the ultimate living weapon. But when dealing with the one winged angel nothing comes without a price.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I do not own Vampire Knight or Final Fantasy.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

The Fantasy of Angels  
Chapter 1

Fate. The development of events outside a person's control, regarded as determined by a supernatural power. A simple word with a powerful meaning, one that has been used for centuries. It is believed that one's life is predetermined. That nothing you will ever do has not already been planned out to the slightest detail and there is no hope in changing it. Your life was chiseled into a stone tablet as the saying goes. We are merely actors working out a script that has been completed before we were ever conceived.

But that is not true all one needs is an interruption from an outside source. A random action is all it takes to shatter the stone foundation of your life. A simple choice to burn the script to ashes and the plot along with it. But at the same time no one knows how this will affect your life, this unforeseen action. It may turn your once average life into a nightmare where you will never have peace of mind. Every waking moment is a struggle against the madness clawing at the walls of your mind, bringing unparalleled agony. But in some cases it could be your salvation from the crawling madness, drawing you away from the pain.

But nothing comes without a price; you must lose something of equal value in order to get something in return. In the case of a certain hunter his destined life of becoming an ex-human turned pawn would be exchanged for something worst. Much worst.

The transcendence or damnation of the human identity could be traced back to one a dark winter night. It had just past nine so the sky was nothing but an eternal black pit sucking the life and light out of all it covered. And yet it offered a sense of peace and mystery to those that took the time to gaze upon it without fear. Snow fell from the heavens, gently falling to the surface turning the once grassy landscape into a blanket of white. It was almost if the angels wept in sympathy for the tragedy that would soon befall the small family.

A small log cabin provided the only source of light as it flowed through the windows shining onto the snow. In one of the windows a young boy of ten named Zero was gazing out the window with a worried gaze. The child was the perfect description of an angel innocent and pure. He was tall for his age, but his body was well muscled from hours of strict training. His short silver hair framed his heart shaped face complimenting his pale skin. The most captivating part was his eyes, pale violet that could show any number of emotions while resembling perfect gems. He was the perfect image of his father when he was young, untainted by the harsh laws the association forces over all hunters, especially children.

As much as Zero hated it he knew what his parents, specifically his mother, were saying about his beloved twin Ichiru. They were born twins an event that was considered the ultimate curse for hunters. Zero had been born with the power of one and a half hunters while his brother had been left with a frail sickly body. Ichiru had been gifted with a powerful mind but that didn't matter to the adults if he didn't have a powerful body to go with it. It was only a matter of time before the council labels him unfit to be a hunter and sent way.

Zero didn't know what people thought of about the children that were "sent away", but he knew the truth. He managed to get his teacher, Touga Yagari, to tell him about it when he first heard it from a group of older hunter children gossiping about a group that had been deemed unfit to live as hunters.

It didn't happen often but it happened enough that the basic information was common knowledge to all hunter children. This was the ultimate fear for any hunter child no matter how little facts they received. If a child wasn't good enough they would have their entire life ripped from them and have their lives changed forever.

Hunter children deemed unworthy were basically excluded from the life of a hunter and anything involved with it, especially their families. Touga did admit that he didn't know too many details, but they used a special memory spell to play around with the child's mind before casting them aside.

They wouldn't remember their true parents, their hope of having a hunter's life, and nothing of their siblings, if they'd had any. It was a safeguard to prevent anyone outside the association from learning the truth about the beasts in human form living among them and those who hunt them. If a child couldn't be a hunter the only other option was for them to attend regular school with other regular human children, and the slightest mistake about the family's real job could lead to many unwanted problems. It was an easy but terrible mistake and let's face it children love to brag.

At first glance it seemed like overbearing paranoia for the association to do so much for every child that failed. Yagari and later Zero had come to the conclusion that the association had tried to let some contact exist but a something must have happened that caused a slight slip of the tongue. This mistake must have needed a lot of covering up and memory wipes, not to mention the time consuming 'pain the ass' paperwork that came with it. After going through all that time, effort, and resources it's not surprising that the association had no desire to go through that ever again.

There have been cases when the parents attempted to keep their children even thought the association demanded for them to be sent away. The parents were forever labeled as traitors to the association and whatever happened to them was a much more guarded secret. Hunters had to obey orders but at the same time there are many parents who admire those who did everything in their power to keep their babies close to them.

Zero never wanted that to happen to his beloved Ichiru. It wasn't his fault that he was born with a weak body if nothing the fault was Zero's, but there was nothing he could do either way. It's not like he has any political power over this or the status to protect him from those that wish to separate them.

_Jingle. Jingle. _

The sound of bells brought Zero out of his thoughts but when he looked outside there was nothing. He looked to his mother, who was sorting through a desk drawer, but gave no sigh that she had heard anything. Ichiru had been gone for a long time, it was the reason Zero was still awake.

'Her!'The vampire woman they had seen next to the sakura tree, the one that was blooming out of season. 'Could she have gotten to him? What if he was hurt?' Horrible thoughts raced though his mind as he thought of the many ways a vampire could give their victims and painful death.

_Jingle. Jingle. _

The bells were getting closer, they time it rung were practically echoing footsteps. Zero remembered that the woman was wearing a bell around her waist back then. Zero grabbed the muscle over his heart to steady himself as he tried to get his thoughts in order. One of Touga's first lessons was to never enter unknown territory without a clear head. Basic information that has been used for centuries but it had saved the lives of countless men over the years so Zero could hardly complain.

After a moment he had composed himself and started walking towards the door. He needed to find out if Ichiru was safe or not. Life just didn't seem as special if he didn't see his brother at least once a day. He couldn't imagine the rest of his life without him and unlike the problem with the association this was something he could change.

"Zero, is something wrong?" Zero's mother had been watching her son regained control of his heart rate and was filled with pride at seeing the level of control Zero held over himself. It seemed that he was going outside, no doubt to look for Ichiru and it has been a while. She decided the best choice was for her husband to take Zero to bed while she brought Ichiru home. A mother's instinct never failed.

Zero had just opened the door confirming his absolute worst theory accurate. A tall woman was taking slow measured steps towards the cabin an aura of power surrounding her along with a small cluster of sakura petals. She had flawless pale skin wrapped in a white kimono, a lilac obi, and a pink ribbon which a bell rested. Her hair was pure white similar to the soft down of a swan was to her waist shining from the moonlight. It flowed in every direction from the wind causing it to dance around her as though she was the goddess of the land.

Her rose quartz colored eyes once focused on the cabin itself immediately focused on Zero standing in the doorway. Zero felt his muscles stiffen under the powerful gaze. He couldn't turn away, all he could do has pray his parents finally sense the vampire a mere ten feet away from their house.

"Clever boy." Tears fell down her left cheek. "You sensed me before either of your parents did. The twin children of the hunter clan. It all comes down to your simple blood."

The strange comment and hidden threat gave Zero the strength needed to break away from the vampire's eyes. "What are you talking about?"

_Jingle. Jingle. _

She vanished with the sound of bells, leaving no hint that she had been there before. Zero didn't know what to think but all at once everything felt wrong. He turned around to see the vampire face carried a pleasant smile. It was only when she was so close he could identify what she truly was. There was a reason he didn't want to be anywhere near her when he first saw her at the orchard. This was no ordinary vampire; this was a being of the highest class.

A pureblood.

Her hands gripped his shoulders tightly before hovering above his neck. "I will further curse your family, child of the hunters."

"Zero!" A male voice rang through the night.

The pureblood jumped high into the air barely avoiding the sword that was about sever her neck. Zero's father stood in the door away a sliver short sword held tightly in a reverse grip. "Shizuka Hio"

The mother joined her husband on the porch a wire held in both hands as her dark blond hair flew around her resembling a lion's mane.

"What does a pureblood vampire want from us?" Zero's father was barley containing his fury at seeing one of his beloved sons in the hands of the worst type of monster.

"You killed him." Venom laced Shizuka's words as she glared at the hunters before her. "So now I shall punish you." She lowered her head slowly to stretch the agonizing moment as much as possible. The hunters couldn't do anything even as their parental instincts raged against their self control.

"No!" "Zero, no!"

Blood flew through the air tainting the once pure landscape as the beast savagely bit down on the young neck. His body was paralyzed by the pain from the two fangs piercing his neck. His mouth was wide open to scream but the pain had robbed him of that as well. He could feel the curse rushing throughout his body adding to the terrible agony. How long had this been going on for minutes, hours, days? 'Why! What have I done to deserve this? Why!' These questions rushed throughout Zero's mind until all became black but the pain followed him.

* * *

His eyes were slowly opened as the pain began to fade to being bearable. Zero immediately saw he was no longer a prisoner of silk covered arms but lying on his stomach in the kitchen. Sweat dripped down his face as he tried to look around but soon wished he stayed unconscious.

To his right, his mother and father were lying in separate pools of their own blood. A hole in the left side of their chest revealed that their hearts were torn out. Father's sword was just two inches from his hand, no doubt he fought till his last breath. But the worst scene was right in front of him.

Shizuku Hio was standing in the doorway, her chest and mouth covered in blood. A satisfied smile filled her face, her eyes tinted red; but the true horror was who was standing right next to her.

Ichiru was dressed in thick gray pants and his green winter jacket; he must have just come back.

Zero used his last amount of strength to lift his head to meet his brother's gazed. "Run. Ichiru, run." He couldn't raise his voice but his next words were filled with meaning. "If you do anything to Ichiru, I don't care how long it takes I will kill you." The threat hung in the air as Zero began to lose conscious again.

Just before his eyes closed he was certain that Ichiru was smiling. 'He's happy. But why?'

* * *

In a few short hours the once peaceful home was surrounded by vans, each having the symbol of the Vampire Hunter Association painted on the doors. The symbol was a diamond with and extended hexagon at each point a spike stick out of each point. The finishing touch was a black dagger in between each hexagon pointing towards the center diamond.

Agents were searching over every inch of the estate to figure out how a pureblood managed to get past the defensive spells placed by two of the greatest hunters in the association. Many agents were good friends of the couple so this they swore to find the source of the problem so that this never happened to another family. No matter how much they hated the facts and even if they could track down the vampire who did this and make it suffer a thousand s deaths, it wouldn't bring the couple back to life.

Or help their son. Some were debating who received the crueler fate. The parents were dead and by the state of the front rooms of the house they definitely but up one hell of a fight. But in the end Zero got bit by a pureblood; if it was a noble it would hardly be something to fuss over. The truth was only a pureblood's bite could turn a human into a vampire. A noble or common vampire's bite wouldn't do anything except be seen as a disgrace. Everyone knew there was no cure for this curse, once you've been cursed your life's over. The kind thing to do would be to shoot the kid and free him from this pain but no one wanted to do that to a former hunter; let alone a child who just had his parents murdered in front of him.

The screeching of brakes gained the hunter's full attention, everyone that had been arranged to come had checked in and there were no stragglers. It became clear that the van was not part of the associations after a quick glance on the doors, there was nothing.

Yagari Touga a man in his early twenties slowly walked towards the van to deduce its purpose. He adjusted his brown cowboy hat over his medium length wavy black hair. Most of the bangs were brushed to cover the eye patch over his right eye, a reminder to never hesitate to make the kill along with the scar on the left side of his chin. His ankle length brown trench coat covered his white open collar long sleeved shirt, brown pants, and black boots. His hands were protected by black fingerless gloves that went into the sleeves of his coat. His signature anti-vampire shotgun was slug across his back in its holster, the strap going across his chest. He lifted his hand to remove the cigarette he had been smoking for the past half hour, crushing it in his hand before dropping it on the ground and smothering it with his boot.

Five men had stepped out o f the van but one individual easily stood out with his white lab coat and hunched walk. It was a man probably in his early thirties, but his pale face already showed signs of wrinkles. His long black hair was pulled into a ponytail but it had a sickly shine to it as though it hadn't been properly washed in a month. He wore a tucked in white shirt, blue tie, gray pants with a brown belt, and gray shoes. He pushed his small round glasses to the rim of his nose before turning to face Touga.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Standard questions to get the basic information, once that is achieved we can focus how to move on from there.

"Isn't it obvious? Oh never mind, obviously you were bothered to be informed. But I can see that you won't leave me alone until you're curiosity is satisfied. Something I understand all too well." A low sigh escaped his mouth as he stood to his full height. "My name is Hojo. I am a professor for Research and Development. When I heard of the incident I decided it was in my best interest to come, especially when I heard about the child." Hojo had retrieved a few papers from a suitcase in the van presenting them to Touga. "These should prove that I'm not lying. Now if you excuse me, I have work to do." He walked towards the house with the other four men carrying supplies.

His reasons were solid and these papers were real, but Touga still didn't trust him. There was just something about Hojo that him feel sick and his skin crawl. He would have to keep an eye on this man particularly around his student. Touga had a feeling this was the type of man who didn't see other humans just more test subjects.

* * *

"So this is the one making all the fuss down at headquarters? One of the famous cursed hunter twins. Interesting, very interesting." Hojo was staring at Zero's unconscious body taking in every detail including the fang marks that were not healed yet. 'A cursed twin bitten by a vengeful pureblood and still alive.' This could be very useful to his plans. He never thought he would ever find the perfect test subject and here is a young boy whose biochemistry had yet to be fully developed right in front of him. It wouldn't take much to come up with a suitable excuse for the Hunter's Association, he didn't truly work for them anyway.

"Contact Headquarters." He spoke to one of the men who had accompanied him. "Tell them Project S will be proceeding as planned. We have found our test subject."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I do not own Vampire Knight or Final Fantasy.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

The Fantasy of Angels  
Chapter 2

It has been seven years since that night, the day when everything that had ever been Zero Kiryu was left in hands of Shinra. The Shinra Corporation was a shadow organization to the Hunters Association. Unlike their counterparts, they weren't as optimistic about the supposed treaty going on with the vampire council; the constant onslaught of level E attacks was proof. The original purpose of Shinra was to find a way to make the perfect vampire hunter that did not include drinking the blood of a vampire, let alone become one. But the company has expanded well above its original intentions and acts more of a business partner to the association.

The company was broken down into multiple departments each one overseen by a selected representative. President Shinra, the owner and founder of the company, has the highest level of authority in the company. President Shinra is a short stout man with blue eyes, thinning blond hair, and mustache. He is commonly seen wearing a burgundy suit, white shirt, and red tie. A lecherous man who is known to have more than a few illegitimate sons around the world, but gets points for building a multimillion dollar company form scratch.

The Weapons Development Department is in charge of creating weapons for all of Shinra as well as working to create new weapons. At moment they are working on perfecting robot sentries since all the previous models have either shot at anything that moved or exploded. The department is led by Scarlet, a ruthless blonde, gray eyed woman whose morals have been called into question numerous times. She can always be identified by her signature red dress that reveals more than a little of her chest.

The Urban Development Department is easily known as the most humane area in all of Shinra. It is in charge of any kind of repairs or reconstruction required after a mission as well as taking care of basic needs of every employee in the company and the families of level E victims. The department's good name rivals that of the head, Reeve Tuesti. Reeve is known throughout the company as a kind thoughtful man, one who actually cares for the people around him without any ulterior motive. A tall man with brown eyes, black hair, goatee, and moustache is normally seen wearing a navy suit and red tie.

Public Safety Maintenance Department, or Security Department , overseen by Heidegger, is an army made up of a combination of normal vampire hunters and humans and the basic police force. Humans who are involved in this division were attacked in the past but decided to keep their memories in order to ensure no another human learns of the existence of such unadulterated terror. This department also takes care of the SOLDIER dropouts or is used as a fallback to give the cadets more time to get stronger.

Investigative Division of General Affairs Department, better known as Turks, are elite agents that seek out talent for recruitment into soldier, but that is just the cover story. In reality they are in charge of gathering information through unethical means, bodyguards for the higher-ups, and eliminating anyone who learns more than they should have. This department is run by a veteran Turk who has been part of the company since it first was established, Veld. As all other Turks he is never seen outside the regulation black suit, white undershirt, and black tie; all other Turks wear a blue suit with slight modifications.

The newest addition to the company is the Space Exploration Department organized by Palmer. As the name suggests this section has made plans with NASA in the quest to improve space travel. It is a relatively small department that combines magic and technology to improve the shuttles. Palmer is known throughout the department as a pathetically incompetent man with no right to be anywhere near a bottle of scotch and a gun at the same time. He is a short overweight man with already thinning gray hair wearing a white shirt, a tan double-breasted suit with a bow-tie of the same color.

The Science Department, know as Research and Development in the Hunter's Association, is the core of the Shinra Corporation; its purpose is to basically create a form of "super hunters". The department is renowned for creating a way to manufacture special equipment known as materia. Materia are crystallized orbs roughly the size of a quarter. Materia is famous for its ability to allow its user to use a variety of magic. Unlike the standard hunter magic that requires an hour of preparation to perform a basic spell, material can perform multiple spells in seconds. The Science Department is known for secretly conducting immoral experiments on alive, conscious humans. These experiments are what led to the creation of the SOLDIER program. The head of the department is Professor Hojo, a man who everyone watches out for as well as one of the creators of SOLDIER. A SOLDIER is made when a man in perfect condition is injected with a mixture of diluted mako, a substance that is basically liquefied materia. Raw mako can easily eat away at skin and protective clothing so working with it can quickly become deadly.

SOLDIER is the company's quest, a small army made entirely of enhanced vampire hunters. These hunters have had every one of their senses and abilities increased tenfold. The SOLDIER army is divided into three sections 1st class, 2nd class, and 3rd class. The standard uniform of soldier is pants, black boots that zip up three inches from the toe, sleeveless turtle necks, and a black belt with the SOLDIER symbol branded into it. SOLDIERS are given different colored shirts and pants to identify with class they belong to; third class gets blue, second class is purple, and first class is black. The most important are those in first class. They are responsible for handling the most important, dangerous, missions. First class is the smallest group due to the increasing difficulties that emerge along with safety concerns with ascending each class. The second and third Classes mostly handle the basic missions result of and handle the training future SOLDIERs or fresh recruits into the classes. Those that have been accepted into SOLDIER are placed into third class, if they prove themselves exemplary they are promoted to second class, and only the best of the best in second class will ever reach first class. There are men in SOLDIER that have spent years in second class and never shown any potential for first class. All members of SOLDIER can be identified by their glowing blue eyes, a side effect to the treatments. This section is handled by numerous high ranking officers within SOLDIER but is mostly overseen by Lazard Deusericus. Lazard wears a striped blazer paired with a white shirt, blue tie, and a pair of white gloves. His face is framed by slicked back blond hair and his blue eyes are covered by blue framed glasses. He is a composed man who rose through the ranks with a strong sense of justice and is dedicated to those under his command. It is known throughout the complex that he admires those who live off their own achievements rather than those who merely live off the hard work of others.

In the SOLDIER briefing room, commonly known as Lazard's office, a meeting was being held. Lazard was sitting behind his desk as the three top SOLDIERs in the entire army, Trinity, stood before him awaiting their instructions.

Genesis Rhapsodos a seventeen year old teenager with short rust colored hair and flawless pale skin. He wears a red trench coat with black shoulder pads over the standard issue first class uniform along with crossed leather straps over his chest and black boots. His right ear is pierced with a silver earring in the shape of a dagger. His eyes are pure blue and glow much brighter than the average soldier due to being treated to numerous experiments at a young age. He is called the most flamboyant SOLDIER in Shinra and is normally found reading the book LOVELESS, even though he has memorized the entire book and quotes it often. His signature weapon is the Rapier, a large broadsword with a hilt that resembles a rapier hilt in the form of wings. The blade itself bright red and whenever Genesis combines it with magic it becomes shrouded red aura and runic symbols to appear along its length. His trench coat and love of fire materia has earned him the nickname, the Crimson Commander.

Angeal Hewley is seventeen years old with black hair slicked back except for two bangs of hair on each side. His skin has become tan from working outside ever since he was young. Angeal is the second tallest of the Trinity with a broad and muscular structure. Angeal wears a standard SOLDIER 1st Class uniform and carries a standard SOLDIER sword. He carries on his back a broad sword that is about six feet long from the tip to the handle and is one foot wide, known as the Buster Sword, but he rarely uses it. When he was younger you could always find him polishing the sword while speaking to it as through the worlds would reach his father, who had passed away after Angeal turned eight. His eyes blue and glow much brighter than the average soldier due to being treated to numerous experiments at a young age. He is also a childhood friend of Genesis and one of the few people that truly understand him. His outer appearance makes him look serious and strict, but he has been shown to have a playful side when he is with the cadets. Angeal is a moral, honor bound man that believes in following one's dreams. He is a role model for a large part of the company and is known as the spiritual leader of SOLDIER. His choice in colors gained him the nickname the Dark General, while is morality allowed him to be known as the Paladin.

Sephiroth Crescent a seventeen year old individual who used to be known as Zero Kiryu. He is the tallest member of the Trinity at six feet one inch. Sephiroth wears a long black coat with silver pauldrons, plate armor, for shoulder guards over the standard issue first class uniform. Sephiroth's silver hair rests at his waist while his bangs reach a centimeter past his chin, parted to either side of his face almost forming a heart. Unlike normal SOLDIERs, Sephiroth's once violet eyes have become emerald green with cat-like slits for pupils. This was caused by extensive experiments he went through while in Hojo's care. His skin had become almost pure white making the skin tone he had as a child seem heathly. The SOLDIER injections and dangerous drugs introduced to his body nearly killed him, but removed the virus that would have turned him into a savage beast. He cannot be called completely human, because like all SOLDIERs his body has been altered by mako and is beyond that of a normal human or hunter. His signature weapon is the legendary Masamune, a seven-foot long katana with a nine inch hilt wrapped in black cloth. He is rarely seen without the sheath attached to his hip. The sheath is standard size but the Science Department modified it with space-time materia so he would not have to carry a seven foot sword everywhere. His fighting technique is based on his skill with his sword but he is able to balance it with materia, he just chooses not to. His detached personality on the battlefield and in everyday life has gained him many titles but he is mainly known as the Silver General, Silver Demon, and the Heartless Angel.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice. The reason I called you here was to give you the full details of your mission." Lazard took a folder on his desk and opened it to a certain page before handing it to Angeal. "Tomorrow you three are going to be sent over to a school where both humans and noble vampires attend."

"And why are we needed? If it's just a few nobles why don't you just send a couple of second and third class to make sure they keep their fangs to themselves?" Genesis was leaning on one of the pillars of the room, not bothering to hide his boredom in his voice.

Lazard gave off a small laugh, he had gotten used to Genesis' drama routines. "I understand why you feel that way and believe me I won't even think of sending you there if it could be handled so easily." The three teenagers focused their eyes of Lazard in curiosity. "In the vampire group, or night class as it's called, a pureblood is attending." This immediately grabbed their attention; even Genesis stepped away from his pillar and stood at Sephiroth's left side. "And not just any pureblood either, it gets worst. It's Kaname Kuran the current Vampire King."

A pureblood surrounded by faithful followers, who have hundreds of human girls fawning on them all day. Nobles are genetically made to look perfect and irresistible as a method of seducing prey. It's almost a rule for teenage girls to be attracted to anything that looks remotely pretty and cute. One mistake and hat school's human population will transformed into little more than an enormous feeding frenzy.

No wonder they were being brought in. Supposedly the only person that can kill a pureblood is another pureblood. Or a first class SOLDIER.

Lazard took two files identical to the one he handed Angeal a moment ago. "These folders have all the details regarding the mission, including blueprints of the school, important personnel, and who you are not allowed to kill. That last section was created for you, Genesis." Genesis merely glared at the folder in front of him for taking away his fun. "You'll be leaving tomorrow at 0800 hours and will be arriving at 1630 hours to meet with the headmaster and observe the daily class exchange. Do you understand your mission? There is no shame if you don't want to do this."

Sephiroth turned to look Lazard straight in the eye. "As SOLDIERs our task is to protect the humans of the world by hunting down and slaying any vampire that so much as dares to even look at a humans neck." His voice was smooth as silk and full of determination even if it was void of emotion. "We will do whatever it takes to protect those we have sworn to protect." Sephiroth turned around and began walking towards the door. Just before he opened the door he stopped. "Besides if this treaty the association goes south then it's only proper we show the Vampire Council that we are not to be messed with, by taking their King's heart as a trophy."

* * *

Cross Academy.

A new yet famous private high school that uses a new method of teaching that has the student body divided into two classes. The day class goes to school at 8:00 AM and finishes at 5:00 afterwards the students have an hour to relax and use the library until 6:00 PM. At 7:00 the night class goes to school until dawn when they are led back to their dorm. The change between the two classes is known as the switchover. The process is overseen by people selected by the Headmaster known as guardians; the group was titled the Disciplinary Committee.

The high school is run by the Headmaster, a man named Kaien Cross a former vampire hunter. This was a joint project between him and Kaname Kuran to expand upon the idea of peace between the two races.

The night class is completely made up of noble vampires from high-ranking families; this fact is a closely guarded secret. The day class has absolutely no idea that the people they worship daily are blood sucking monsters from horror stories and the point is to keep it that way. There have been a few close calls in the past but any problems were dealt with using a simple memory wipe.

The school uniform for the male members of the day class resembles a suit worn during formal gatherings. It is made up of a black vest, white dress shirt, red tie, black pants, and a black jacket. The jacket is decorated with white lining design, rose buttons, and rose symbol cuff links.

The school uniform for the female is very similar to the male version with slight differences. The girls wear a red ribbon instead of a tie, a black mini skirt, and black knee high socks. Both genders wear black boots. The night class students wear the same uniforms although the white and black are switched, except for the boots.

The school itself is setup in a very unique way to enforce that both classes must remain separate. The main building and the dorms are placed on opposite sides of a lake with a dense forest surrounding the entire school. There is a dorm for both classes on opposite sides of a small section of forest. The only way for either class to enter the main building is to use bridges that were placed on the lake, forming a V. In the center of those bridges a gate was built to prevent anyone from the other class from entering. A second gate is placed where the bridge meets land and enters the main buildings garden.

The main building is where all the classes are held in lecture halls. A large building that forms a rectangle in the center as a courtyard commonly used as a lunch area by the students. The roof is flat and the stone structure incorporates spires along the stone guard rail. It has a rather gothic design giving it the appearance of a fortress, especially with the armored doors at every entrance.

The day class stays at the Sun Dormitory, a basic dorm divided in two for boys and girls with an orange roof. Both genders have a representative that handles the complaints and passes them to the teachers or the headmaster. The Sun Dormitory is nowhere near as furnished or beautiful as its counterpart but it is has that feeling that reminds those living there of home. The headmaster's residence is in between the Sun Dorms and the smaller lake and the teachers for the day class on the other side of the dorms.

The night class rests at the luxurious Moon Dormitory, a dorm that resembles an aristocrat's mansion with a blue roof. Boys and girls sleep in the same building even though they each have a roommate, except for the pureblood. The Moon Dormitory's President is Kaname Kuran since he is the only pureblood on campus. The other vampires are either scared of him or adore him so the rules he makes are normally followed. Anyone who breaks the rules is severely punished in front of the entire dorm by Kaname. The teachers of the night class have their own residence to the far left of the Moon Dormitory overlooking a river that flows out of the main lake.

The stables are located near the building, where a large assortment of different breeds are ridden daily as part of the exercise program. The most beautiful horse in the stables is a pure white stallion named White Lily. Her beauty is how people were interested but she has an explosive temper. She has been known to throw people off if she doesn't like them and nearly trampled a student; even the night class is wary of her. Unlike normal animals that cower in fear of their present she almost looks annoyed when they approach her. She is known to be exceptionally fast proven when a night class student Hanabusa Aido got to close. She ripped his pants off and kicked him into a nearby tree.

It was four o'clock PM and as usual the sole member of the Disciplinary Committee, Yuki Cross, was asleep at her desk. Yuki is the adopted daughter of the Headmaster Kaien Cross. Yuki is a fifteen year old girl with large brown eyes with a red tint and tan skin. She has dark brown hair with red highlights that goes to her shoulders.

At the moment she was being called by the teacher. "Yuki. Yuki." But she didn't even stir. Sensing their teacher on his last nerve Yuki's best friend, Sayori Wakaba, decided to step in before things got ugly. Sayori, commonly known as Yori, is one of the few girls not interested in the night class students. She is fifteen year old girl with light brown hair that reaches her chin, hazel eyes, and pale skin. She is soft spoken rarely involving herself in anything she shouldn't, but has been proven to be a good friend; always knowing what to say in any situation.

She brought her face close to Yuki's while her hand hid her mouth and whispered into Yuki's ear. "Yuki, they're serving ginger pork stir fry today." Yuki immediately stood up with a large smile on her face."Its time to chow down!" She soon realized what was going on as soon as she heard the soft laughter from her strange comment and the teacher standing in front of her desk.

"Another nap? The Disciplinary Committee must be quite taxing on you." Yuki faced her teacher with a self-conscious smile has she brought her right hand to scratch the back of her head.

"No, it's alright. I can handle it." The teacher didn't look convinced.

"Normally I would keep you after class but the Headmaster requested you be brought to his office." This got Yuki's attention.

"Did he say why?" It could be anything.

"I don't know. All he said was that Cross Academy was going to go through some changes." Yuki quickly packed all her books and headed out the door.

A quick sprint later and she was in front of the Headmaster's office. The moment she opened the door a bad feeling over came her. Kaine Cross was a man who looked to be in his mid-thirties. His hazel eyes were behind a pair of simple wire frame glasses. His hair is the color of straw went just past his shoulders when let down but he normally keeps it pulled back using a blue ribbon. Kaien Cross was dressed in a gray trench coat, brown pants, and black gloves. The normal goofy personality that the school had connected with him had vanished. "Yuki put your books down and come with me. We're heading for the moon dorms."

Yuki quickly shook off her confusion and did as she was told. When she caught up to her father figure she tried to get a good look at his face. It reminded her of someone about to face a firing squad.

The walk was in complete silence until Kaien regarded Yuki's unasked question. "I'll explain everything once we're at the Moon Dorms. I don't want to explain this twice, it's pretty complicated."

That merely gave Yuki more questions. What could happen that affected the headmaster so much? What does the night class need to be warned about that the teachers can't tell them during class? She only saw him like this once seven years ago, he didn't like talking about it. All she ever got out of him was, "I failed them. How can I be expected to protect a school if I can't save one child?" He was like that for three days before snapping out of it. He acted like it never happened but it still scared her.

A hand fell to her shoulder to keep her from walking into the iron gate. The gatekeeper lifted his eyes to meet the headmaster. "Oh, it's you." He pulled a lever that was beside him. "Go ahead. The students have been woken up and told of your comings."

"Thank you." Kaien continued his paced towards the dorm with Yuki a step behind him. Kaien gave the main door a quick knock before stepping back.

The door opened revealing the Vice-President Takuma Ichijo, sixteen years in human standards. A male with combed light blonde hair and green eyes sparkling with happiness. His vampire nature is often called into question by other members of the night class, because it is believed no vampire should be that perky. "Perfect timing. We just got everyone downstairs and mostly awake. Come in." He stepped aside while opening the door. He was still in his pajamas, but after a quick look around the room that was hardly out of the norm.

The entire night class was in the lobby in their sleep clothes with drowsy expressions. Takuma decided to start things off. "Attention everyone!" The nobles lifted their heads at the source of the noise. "Headmaster Kaien Cross has something very important to share with use. I know we are all still waking up, but please pay attention." He stepped aside for Kaien.

"Thank you Takuma. The reason I've asked all of you to wake up so early was to inform you of three transfers to the day class." The vampires looked at the former hunter with a look of 'That's the reason you woke us up?'"I'm not finished yet. These students are being transferred from a branch of the Hunter's Association." The vampires all held a wary look but refrained from saying anything. "A branch that sadly doesn't understand to peace we are trying to make. These three hunters have been taught since birth that there is no such thing as a good vampire. They will not tolerate any form blood drinking, whether on campus or inside city limits. If any of these three catch a vampire about to bite a neck or so much as lick the wound of a human, they will not hesitate to kill you."

All vampires turned their heads to stare at the renowned trouble maker of the class, Hanabusa Aido. Hanabusa Aido is fifteen years old in human standards and known for breaking most of the rules, even though he has no problem reminding others. His hair is golden-blond, brushed in different angles while his eyes are electric blue. He constantly flirts with girls in the day class and has no control over his desire for blood. He has been suspended twice in the last three months alone.

"Should we prepare the funeral now or wait till he's nothing but ash?" Hanabusa glared at his cousin, Ruka Souen.

Ruka Souen a fifteen year old, in human standards, girl with wavy pale brown hair that reaches her waist and light brown eyes. She is known as a faithful follower of Kaname and has had a crush on him since they were children. She constantly argues with Hanabusa and fights with him to claim the credit of following Kaname's orders. She is also the cousin of Hanabusa and Akatsuki.

Akatsuki Kain is fifteen years old in human standards, rarely seen without either of his cousins nearby. He is that tallest member in Kaname's main circle and is the only vampire in the school to have tan skin. His hair is short wavy strawberry blond and his eyes are dull amber. He has a silver hoop earring in his left ear and always wears his uniform without the vest and tie gaining him the nickname "Wild" from the day class. This name is very contradicting with his real personality, because his expression is constantly in a state of serenity. His main job is trying to keep Hanabusa from breaking the rules, because he is always on duty whenever Hanabusa gets punished so does he.

Kaien switched back into his goofy persona. "This doesn't have to be a bad thing!" The vampires looked at him as though he was insane. "Like I said these three are the most dedicated to killing vampires, but if we can show them our progress. How much we've put into this school and the protection of the day class students, it will reach their superiors. We may be able to get the most stubborn part of the association to consider peace." Cross finished his speech with wide arms, waiting to see the reaction of the night class.

Tamuka's cheerful laughter rang throughout the room causing a few students to grimace. "You make it sound so easy. But I agree this is important for the future. What do think Kaname?" Turning to the beloved/feared dorm President who had remained silent.

Kaname Kuran a pureblood vampire of unknown age who appears to be in his early twenties, late teens. His wavy dark brown hair goes just below his shoulders and his eyes are a dull crimson. His is the current vampire king as well as the only remaining member of the Kuran family. Due to his status and the death of his parents, he is normally seen as a cold person who has everything under control. He appears indifferent with large amounts of politics involved with his job but always takes his work seriously. Whenever he is with Yuki, his personality transforms into a kind, caring person one you would associate with an older brother.

"This is both a dangerous and important step in our goal. We cannot afford any mistakes around these three. Do I make myself clear?" The question was directed towards the night class.

The night class expressed their reply in a single voice. "Yes, Lord Kaname."

"And Yuki?" The poor girl jump in surprise at being singled out. "Y-yes, Kaname."

"When they arrive today I believe it will be best to give these hunters your opinion on our progress. Just be sure to leave out Aido's mistakes." Said vampire lowered his head in shame.

"Yes. Don't worry about a thing. I'm sure once they see Cross Academy they will immediately know our level of dedication." She was suddenly being crushed in a painful bear hug from her "father".

"Oh Yuki. You have no idea how happy that makes me to hear you say such things." Kaien quickly removed himself from his daughter, leaving her hunched over to catch her breath. "Now we best be on our way. See if you all can get some sleep before class starts. Come along Yuki."

Yuki ran after the headmaster, her mind filled with questions who these people were and what they were like.

* * *

The ride to Cross Academy was uneventful.

"Do they honestly expect me to wear this every day?"

Except for Genesis' remarks on the uniforms they were given before they left.

"I can't tell if this is a school uniform or if I will be attending a formal."

Being the person to stop problems before they start Angeal decided to throw in his two cents. "I admit I miss our normal SOLDIER uniforms, but it could be worst. At least the color scheme is tasteful." Genesis gained a thoughtful expression as he mulled over this new comment.

Angeal and Sephiroth both knew the real reason for all the complaining was that Genesis missed his red trench coat. He loved the color red; even working up the ranks he dyed his clothes. This caused a few problems with the higher-ups but after he threw their bodies into the wall so hard it left an imprint of their expressions they let up. When he reached first class he left his uniform alone, trading dye for his signature red trench coat.

"Oh, alright dammit." The two SOLDIERs looked back at their temperamental friend. "I'll wear this ridiculous getup but the moment we're done with this mission I'm burning it."

A corner of Sephiroth's mouth twitched. "We expect no less." Genesis took out his well kept LOVELESS book and resumed his reading. "That's all I ask."

* * *

A basic introduction to most of the main characters.

Fair warning, I'm a bit of a Yuki basher. I was never a fan of that character. The only thing she seemed to be useful at was screaming and being a target so Zero could show his skills even as a vampire.

If anyone is wondering the combination of mako and Jenova cells Zero was injected with acted like white blood cells to the vampire bite. There is no trace of the vampire virus inside Sephiroth but his levels of mako and Jenova cells have completely altered his genetic makeup. In a way he exchanged one evil for another, but that will be explained later.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: I do not own Vampire Knight or Final Fantasy.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

The Fantasy of Angels  
Chapter 3

A black limo pulled up to the gate at Cross Academy, where Yuki and the Headmaster were waiting. Kaien was back to his normal overly happy self while Yuki had a dazed expression. Her mind swarming with questions while her body was rigid with nerves. After hearing how heartless these hunters were she began to guess the odds of making it through the semester without organizing a funeral.

This was Aido we're talking about!

'No I can't think like that.' Yuki viciously shook her head. 'These guys have never met anyone like Kaname. It may have been rough in the first few weeks.' It took everything Yuki had to repress a shiver at those memories. Every time a girl flung themselves at a night class student Yuki was terrified that their terrifying secret would exposed. 'But things are better now. Once they see what kind, compassionate, and honest people the vampires are everything will turn out alright.' With that added boost of confidence Yuki finally stood still with her trademark smile.

The door opened and out stepped the strangest trio of men she had ever seen. Each one carried a military grade duffle bag and was wearing a male uniform.

The boy with black hair reminded her of a knight from her old story books, strong and kind. The red haired boy had his nose in a white leather-bound book with sliver designs along the border and around the name. He looked completely bored but that didn't stop him from briefly looking at her dead in the eyes and glaring at her. The boy with silver hair made her feel as though she was looking at some sort of angel, a beautiful holy being who could never be touched by the impurities of the mortal world. Yuki felt as though she could look at him all day but, like Kaname, it would never be enough to gaze at such perfection. Yuki felt a strong aura coming from him that reminded her of the night class; a predator that looked beautiful and appealing to all senses but something that you should never turn your back on. This feeling sent tremors of fear and terror shooting up and down her spine but kept her smile in place.

"Hello I'm Kaien Cross, the Headmaster of Cross Academy. I was told you already know where your rooms are as well as every other room on campus but we were told to treat you three as normal students. So my beloved daughter Yuki," Kaien push Yuki closer to the intimidating trio. "is going to show you around before the switch over at six. I'll take your bags to your rooms and tell the teachers you have arrived." The three SOLDIERs gave Cross their bags before facing Yuki.

"Um…I suppose we'll start at the entrance hall of the main building. Just follow me." Yuki walked towards the main gate.

She looked over her shoulder to check if the hunters were following her. The trio was moving in complete sync, but she was more startled at the fact that they didn't make a sound, not even the custom swishing of cloth.

It was a standard tour of the main building, Yuki showing the rooms and giving tips about various teachers. Classes were still in session so they didn't see too many people in the halls, so it was pretty quite. The tour left Yuki submerged in awkwardness while triggering her flight or fight response. The tour came to an end at the day class gate." This is the gate for the day class; it's the only way to travel to and from the Sun dorms. And that concludes the tour." Yuki turned to see the reactions of her new classmates. During the tour she was able to get each of their names at the student café.

Genesis once again had his nose buried in that leather book of his; she doubted he actually listened to a word she said. Sephiroth's expression resembled one of a marble statue, but Angeal had a small smile that warmed Yuki's heart.

"Thank you for the tour Ms. Cross. Reading schematics is nowhere near as comforting as the simple human touch brought on by a kindhearted soul." Angeal reached out to Yuki's shoulder to give it a gentle squeeze.

Angeal was obviously the kinder of the trio, but the amount of strength Yuki felt from the light grip showed that he was not to be taken lightly.

The bells tolled throughout campus, signaling curfew for the day class students and the beginning of night class. But for Yuki it was so much more.

"I'm late!" Yuki turned in the direction of the moon gate where a large group of day class girls had already gathered to see their idols. The daily switch over was always chaotic, from the first switchover of Cross Academy. But to Yuki seeing the night class meant seeing Kaname Kuran.

* * *

Yuki had no memory of her first five years of life; the first thing she remembers is waking in a snowy landscape, listening to a small voice in her head telling her what was raining down from the sky. A man in a trench coat was slowly walking towards her, coat flapping in the wind. "Are you lost, little girl?" A strange red light surrounded his eyes in an eerie glow. "I want your blood." Somewhere in her clouded mind Yuki identified the man as a level E vampire. He lunged at the confused girl.

A five year old Yuki was forced to the ground a steel grip held her head in place while providing easy access to her neck for the savage beast. Mouth open wide forming a terrifying smile, unnaturally long canines glinting in the moonlight. The level E slowly lowered his head, reveling in the delicious aroma coming from the child. Pure, innocent, filled with promises of delight and pleasure with every drop racing through the heart of the little girl. 'Patience. I must have patience.' Blood so fine was a rarity, especially for vampires of his breed. The thought of letting a single drop of such a fine crimson elixir go to waste was the greatest of sins. 'Now I shall taste the nectar of the Heavens.'

He was torn away from the girl before a pale hand thrust though his neck. The arm was savagely thorn out letting the body fall to the snow covered ground, turning into dust to be scattered by the winds.

The now bloodied hand was attached to a young teenager facing away from Yuki. He was wearing a light blue trench coat, white pants, and a white scarf. The left sleeve of the coat was saturated with blood along with the left side of his face. His eyes were glowing in the same shade of red as the late vampire that nearly killed her, but were filled with malice instead of overbearing hunger.

"A disgrace to all vampires." The strange boy brought the blood drenched hand to his mouth as he turned to face Yuki. Despite permanent childhood trauma she was untouched. She merely stared at her savior with wide eyes filled with innocence.

The creature before her was far more dangerous than the one that nearly pierced her neck and yet she could not find it in her to be afraid. Deep inside her rapidly beating heart she knew that this stranger would never harm her. In fact she felt as if she had known this boy her entire life. She remembered nothing of her past so it was possible.

The boy knelt in front of her to offer his hand. "Is everything alright?" His eyes were now a warm reddish brown, his voice soothing to her terrified soul. His smile was a ray of hope in this frozen wasteland.

It took a minute for Yuki gather herself and took the warm hand before her. In that moment she knew with all her heart.

Whoever this person is she would never be safer than at his side.

* * *

Yuki pushed her way to the front of the crowd to stand in front of the gate, her Disciplinary Committee badge around her left arm.

"Alright everyone step back, its way past curfew for all day class students. So just turn around go back to your dorms."

After going through the same routine everyday for the past year the day class girls were not going to give in from a plagiarism from the student handbook. "We can see what you're up to Yuki, it's so obvious. You just want to keep the night class students all to yourself." Once the first accusation was made the rest were free to speak their minds.

"Yeah, you're taking advantage of your position as the Headmaster's daughter."

Yuki made an aggravated sound before revealing the symbol of Cross Academy on her badge so the entire crowd could see it. A red moon trapped within a rose in a square with four petals coming out of the sides and a leaf coming out of each of the squares corners. "Now that's not true. I'm on the Disciplinary Committee."

The girls used this time to get closer to the gate and began the daily praises for their crushes.

"Kaname!"

"Idol! I love you!"

"Wild!"

"NO!" Yuki tried to gain some form of order by pushing the group away from the gate, but the crowd only moved four inches away from their previous spot. The sound of gears turning alerted everyone that the gates were about to open. Yuki froze as the she realized her position. 'I'm late again.' She slowly turned around to see how badly it was.

Only seeing Aido, Yuki turned to see why the day class girls were suddenly so quite. While her back was turned all the day class girls had formed two straight lines along the path. The gate was completely opened allowing a full view of the night class waiting for Yuki to leave the path so they could walk to class. Yuki walked to the side, making a forward motion with her hands. "Please proceed."

The girls gazed upon the night class in awe as they walked through the gates with inhuman grace in their pristine white uniforms. Leading the crowd was Aido with Akatsuki walking beside him, keeping his usual appearance of indifference as he closely watches his cousin. If those hunters were watching the switchover they could not afford to make any mistakes.

Not to mention Lord Kaname would kill him.

"Good afternoon ladies. I heard your cries loud and clear." Aido began with his basic pickup lines. "My, don't you all look quite stunning this afternoon."

And the girls were devouring every word. "Oh, it's Idol; I mean Aido."

Sensing his cousin was becoming lost in the attention Akastuki tried talking with Aido. "Hanabusa-"

"You're too stiff Akatsuki." Only to be shot down before he could finish one word.

"Oh Wild!"

"Over here Akatsuki!"

A girl in the lines caught Aido's eye so he shot a finger gun at her while winking. The girl fainted with a love struck smile dominating her face. Akatsuki merely brought his hand to his face in an effort to hide his shame of being related to this moron, was he trying to get himself killed?

The girls around Yuki looked at the scene with envy as they watched their fellow classmates get the attention of one of the boys they worshiped. Yuki was simply trying not to roll her eyes at the spectacle the girls were making of themselves and praying nothing went wrong. Even though the Headmaster gave specific instructions to the night class, old habits are hard to kill.

"No fair!"

"I want to be shot to!" As one mind the girls around Yuki ran forward knocking Yuki down in the process. Aido was completely surrounded by every girl in both lines, struggling to give each girl their own personal shot.

'I am so dead.' Yuki sulked on the ground, wondering how the soon to be guardians saw this lack of control.

"Yuki?" Yuki brought out of her depressing thoughts by a soft, caring voice she knew and loved. To her right Kaname lowered himself and offered his hand like he did on that snowy night. "Is everything alright?" When he saw she was lost in thought, Kaname gently placed his hand on her shoulder and waited for her to come back to reality.

Yuki's eyes slowly cleared away the fog that had consumed them. "I'm fine Kaname." Kaname slowly removed his hand, but he lingered for a brief moment as though he never wished for that moment to end. "I'm thankful for all that you have done for us."

"Yeah, sure." Yuki merely scratched her head in embarrassment as she saw the girls no longer around Aido but watching this formerly private moment. Each girl had their own version of a death glare burning into Yuki's head. "But that's what the Disciplinary Committee is for." Yuki stood up as quickly as she could to try and convince the girls that there was no reason for them to hold a grudge against her.

Well, any more reasons.

Kaname got back to his feet with a smug look on his face. "When you act all reserved like this I feel… a bit lonely."

Shocked by his statement Yuki unconsciously took a step back and raised her hands in a defense. "I'm sorry…but I guess it's because I will always see you as the one who saved my life all those years ago."

Kaname places his hand lightly on her head in a soothing gesture. "That's alright, but I do worry about you." Yuki face gains a light blush from the comment. "Working so hard to keep the dream of Cross Academy alive and not a single person to aid you. It must be quite difficult."

Yuki's blush becomes more pronounced. She looks at her feet, unable to keep the smile off her face. "Yeah, it can be hard sometimes, but you heard the Headmaster. Starting tomorrow there will be three new guardians."

Kaname's eyes darken for a moment before he removed his hand. "Yes, but according to the Headmaster they have already arrived. Which makes me wonder why they are not helping you?"

"Oh, well ah…they wanted to see how a normal switchover was so they couldn't let themselves be seen." Yuki tired to find something to focus on to cover her out of control blush. "Aido behaved himself today. He didn't cause as much trouble as usual." At times like this Yuki believed it was important to be thankful for the little things.

"I had a talk with him about his behavior." There was something odd about the way Kaname said that sentence that made Yuki have a twinge of sympathy for Hanabusa. "Now if you excuse me, I have to get to class." Kaname gave another smile for Yuki before turning towards the main building followed by his inner circle.

'Kaname.' A small formed on Yuki's face as her right hand moved over her heart.

"That was pathetic."

Yuki turned around to see the three new students standing four feet away from her and all the girls had returned to the Sun dorms. Genesis was glaring at her, Angeal had his arms crossed looking at her with disappointment, and Sephiroth was as unreadable as ever.

"I was told that Cross was a light weight when it came to security but this!" Genesis spread his arms out for dramatic effect.

"That boy you were talking to was Kaname Kuran?" Yuki gave a slow nod. "He's a pureblood. Do you know what he is capable of? A simple prick of his fangs, your name will be on the killing list before the end of the month."

Yuki gasped in horror at Sephiroth. It wasn't as much as what he said but how he said it. It was as if he was quoting this from a text book, not caring if she lived or not. As though the world around him could burn to the ground mingling with the blood of the damned and he wouldn't so much as bat an eye.

No, Kaname would never do something so horrible. When she was younger he let her feel his fangs and never once showed the slightest hint of wanting to bite her. It doesn't matter how many bad vampires this group has heard about Kaname is different, better than the rest. He was when he rescued her ten years ago and he will always will be.

"You're wrong! Kaname would never do that to anyone." Yuki scanned the faces of the hunters, trying to find any sign they believed her. "Kaname helped build and granted funds for Cross Academy. He wants peace."

"Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul. Pride is lost. Wings stripped away, the end is nigh." Yuki turned to Genesis quoting the book in his hands.

"LOVELESS Act two." Sephiroth immediately identified the passage causing Genesis to smile.

"You remembered." Yuki looked at the exchange with wide eyes.

"What?"

A low chuckle drew her attention to Angeal, who had uncrossed his arms and had a small smile forming. "It's Genesis." He spoke as through it was oblivious. When it became apparent that she had no idea what that was supposed to mean Angeal decided to elaborate before Genesis could follow through with the insult forming in his eyes. "Genesis occasionally quotes LOVELESS," Pointing to the book in the redhead's hands. "to express his opinions. He does this not just to show his devotion to the theater but to get people to really think about the situation."

"Oh." Well everyone has their own passions in life and Yuki was not one to judge. Look at her. Her passion is to one day see peace between humans and blood thirsty creatures that technically don't exist. "Well, what is he trying to tell me?"

Angeal brought a hand to his chin as he thought over the proper response for one so dedicated to a hopeless peace. "Basically don't put too much faith into this goal of yours, a lot of things can and will go wrong. There are those out there who have a hard time letting go of the past. And if this goes south, try not to lose yourself." Yuki stared at him as though he lost his mind. "Don't think that you're the only person who put their soul into a dream. Throughout history many of those dreams were shattered leaving the people dedicated to the cause empty husks vulnerable to the corruption of madness."

Yuki blinked as she came to a realization. In that simple quote he was criticizing her beliefs and saying she was a weak minded fool. Genesis was mocking her yet trying to warn her about the dangers. What a strange boy.

Yuki turned her head to Genesis to thank him, only to find all three had vanished. She really needed to work on being aware of her surroundings. Odds were if she didn't improve it would be the death of her, no mistake.

* * *

While Yuki was mulling over the meaning of Genesis' words the Trinity decided to return to their room. In order to properly protect the humans of this school and the town barely a mile out plans had to be drawn.

A desk had been placed in the center of the room with a map of the main building and the surrounding areas. Shinra provided them with a complete list of every vampire that attends the night class and those who teach.

According to the school records and information gathered through observing this afternoon's switchover the main concern was obviously the fan girls that attended every switchover. The fact that none of them knew the truth about the night class was a serious problem, but can be dealt with. Despite their overwhelming urges to gaze upon the blood sucking beasts they were easily intimidated when someone actually refused to stand down. Yuki failed to establish the rules and the status of her position in the beginning, now the girls know that they can easily overpower her. They are not afraid to break the rules, sneaking out at night to snap a few pictures of the night class. That must come to an end immediately.

The vampires themselves have a relatively clean record. They seem to follow the rules as long as the threat of their King hangs over their heads. As long as Kuran was interested in peace so were they or at least pretended to be. But there is always one trouble maker and in this school he is listed under the name of Hanabusa Aido. The only son of a high class noble family that has been serving under the Kurans for centuries. His file states that he has a very strong sense of smell, beyond the capabilities of average noble vampires, and a firm supporter of Kaname Kuran. He has been suspended five times since the school year started, each time he nearly drank from an infatuated young girl. And Cross just suspended him for two weeks.

They would have to have a serious talk with Aido. They were not Cross, they were not the Hunter's Association, they were not even Shinra.

They were the Trinity.

The greatest vampire hunters ever created. Trained to kill with every weapon imaginable. To never show any mercy or weakness to a target. This was who they are.

Their mission was to protect these humans no matter the cost and to keep the blood sucking bastards in line. And if a few nobles are turned into dust so be it.

"What's your take on Yuki Cross?" Angeal and Sephiroth looked up at Genesis who was sharpening Rapier. "I believe you know mine, so what's your take on our little vampire lover?"

Strangely Sephiroth was the first to answer. "I believe her infatuation with Kaname Kuran is based on a childhood incident." Both SOLDIERs looked at their friend as he leaned on the back wall with his arms crossed. "Yuki was talking about Kuran saving her many years ago."

"So what you're both saying is that based on her experiences with Kuran Yuki believes that he can do no wrong? That she believes that this academy actually has a chance to install peace for the entire world?" Angeal walked around the table to sit on the bed, massaging his growing migraine. "Well I would have to agree with you on that. It also means we won't be able to get any help from her if something happens."

An incredulous short signaled Genesis had finished sharpening his sword. "The girl tastes dirt everyday because she can't control her own classmates. How could she be of any use to us?"

"Even so we are going to be working with her until the mission is finished so we might as well get used to it."

Genesis glared at his childhood friend has he sheathed his sword and took out the file he received back at headquarters. "It doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Genesis, think of this temporary partnership as you do that uniform." Sephiroth gestured to the suite. "This mission is a small assignment and no one said we had to get close with Ms. Cross. The moment we're done here you can tell her what an optimistic fool she is as you burn your uniform." The smirk on the Crimson Commander's face was all the answer he needed.

Sephiroth grabbed Masamune and headed to the roof. For some reason star gazing has always allowed him break free of the rational shackles that imprisoned him ever since that snowy night. He could think with his heart not simply a mind that was programmed to think about logical reasoning.

In truth Sephiroth admired Yuki's purity. That beautiful light that gave everyone the benefit of the doubt no matter what they had done in the past. A sweet innocence that was a gem among the rubble, beloved by all and wanted to spread but it never lasts. Like a white rose. A rose whose color represents its purity and connection to the heavens. But like all flowers in time it begins to wilt, turning a vile shade of brown and black.

He was a creature who thrived in the darkness of the slaughter and bathe in blood of his enemies. But Yuki she reminded him of someone very precious to him. Someone he had not seen in seven years but never stopped wanting to see.

His better half, Ichiru Kiryu. There has been no trace of Ichiru or that woman for seven years. Whenever he was content, Sephiroth like to imagine his brother safe and sound having a peaceful life with a loving family. When he was at his worst all that went through his mind was that terrifying massacre and that smile at the end. Why was Ichiru smiling after seeing mother and father dead? Why was he smiling when his elder brother almost became one those beasts in human form?

Hundreds of theories ran through his head since that day, very few were pleasant. But life is hardly pleasant.

* * *

Sorry if I seemed a little hard on Yuki and Aido.

It will start out slow but there will be plenty of violence in later chapters.


End file.
